


Beyond the Rainbow

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Twelve Days of Smutness, Why Did I Write This?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: *** WARNING: DARK ***This fic takes place between the end of Thor 1 and the beginning of The Avengers. What happened to Loki in those two years?While this fic contains some smut and technically satisfies the rules of 12 days of Smutness, it is unrepentantly dark.Please read the tags and take them seriously. Do not read if this will trigger you or otherwise ruin your day.  This is your last warning.
Relationships: Loki/Nebula (Marvel), Loki/multi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Beyond the Rainbow

Loki gripped the very tip of Gungnir with Thor above him. Always above him no matter what, they could never be equal, not even this once.

His eyes rimmed with red welled up with emotion as they pleaded with his father. The man who raised him, the man who was supposed to love him. The man he very nearly destroyed an entire planet and race of people to prove he was worthy of - to prove he was not one of the monsters that the blood flowing in his veins betrayed him to be. 

To show him that he was worthy, regardless of whose blood really flowed through his veins he yearned to be worthy of his father’s love. To be good enough, to finally be truly equal to his older brother in the eyes of their father. 

“No, Loki”. Said Odin with a face mostly blank but perhaps a tiny touch of pity. Or was that Loki’s imagination?

His heart shattered in his chest like a glass vase dropped from a tower. Nothing. Nothing would ever allow him to earn his father’s love. There was no point. No future. Nothing. 

Thor knew what he was going to do before he did, but Loki couldn’t hear his brother begging him: “Loki No!!” 

Without needing a conscious decision, Loki loosened his grip on Gungnir. Then as he started to fall he opened his hand to the emptiness that his father gave him as he fell, not hearing his father’s last, faint, ambiguous, “No...”

He fell into blackness, into the cold void of space. 

***

The titan froze to concentrate on the faint, weak power source. It was a magic user, a very powerful one but compromised... broken. This was something he could use. 

He commanded his children to look for a ship in the vicinity. Perhaps a pod. What they found could not have surprised him more. 

“Just drifting in space? Unprotected. No ship?” Thanos repeated. 

“Yes”, answered Ebony Maw, “he was just tumbling as though he had fallen from something, oh glorious one. “ 

The being on the stretcher had a body temperature too low to be alive, yet his chest continued to rise and fall. His pale skin had a thin film of frost covering it. He was dressed in green and black leather as though he expected a battle, but there was no weapon in sight. The Mad Titan was intrigued. “Probe his mind and summon me when he awakens” he said

***

Loki awoke floating in an empty room. On his wrists were cuffs with writing he couldn’t decipher, but he knew they were dampening his seidr. 

A tall noseless alien in a black robe floated into the room and to his side. His mouth was a straight, severe slit across the lower half of his face. 

“Good tidings for you as you awake!! Fortune has smiled upon you this day! You have been chosen to be a son of Thanos, welcome my brother!” The alien cooed joyfully. 

“I am the son of no one” responded Loki weakly. “I am wanted by none. Worthy of none. I am just a monster, you should throw me back where you found me.”

“Oh you are mistaken, my brother. The mighty titan Thanos himself has hand chosen you, he sees value in you.” The alien sounded like he had tears of joy in his eyes “Rejoice.'' The floating alien countered.

Loki flinched inwardly at the alien calling him brother, he’d had enough of “brothers”. His stomach twisted hard. He had no brother, not Thor nor this floating slit mouthed nightmare. 

Another alien entered the room. This one walked on the ground. He was huge with wrinkled purple skin and a thick neck and chin. 

“Oh mighty Thanos” the first alien groveled happily, “your newest child has awoken.” 

“Leave us, Maw,” said Thanos “I will be alone with my new child.” 

“Yes your gloriousness.” Maw floated backwards out of the room with his head bowed submissively. 

“What is your name, child?” Asked Thanos.

Loki hesitated. Then mumbled “I am Loki Noone’s Son”. 

The titan says “You are my child now, little sorcerer.”

“I am of no use to anyone, you should have left me falling.”

“That is my decision to make, my little sorcerer. When you are a little stronger we shall start your conditioning. You will serve me well.” The titan smiled and left the room. 

A new alien entered the room bringing a tray. It said nothing, only flipped a switch on the wall that allowed Loki to stand and move on his own. On the tray was a bowl of gray, formless gruel and a cup of water. The alien put the tray on the floor and walked out, ignoring Loki. 

Loki realized that he was actually very hungry and sat on the floor by the tray. The gruel had no flavor, but the water tasted good. He was feeling better. 

***

He started counting time by the appearance of the gruel. He assumed he was being fed once a day, so about 10 days- or 10 meals- later he had visitors. 

Two female aliens entered the room. One had green skin and red hair. The other was bald and blue with cybernetic parts. They circled him silently and took positions on either side of him. 

Suddenly the green woman threw a vicious punch to his stomach, doubling him over. He was certain she had done internal damage as he was unprepared and tasted blood entering his mouth. Before he could react the blue cyborg behind him kicked him to the ground. He writhed on the floor in confusion and pain. 

“You disappoint us little sorcerer. You should have seen that coming.” Said the green woman. 

“Pathetic.” The cyborg scoffed as she exited the room in disgust, followed by the green woman. 

Hours later Loki was still on the ground, wondering if the internal bleeding would end him. If only it would hurry up, he thought hopefully. 

Light slipped into the dark room as the door at his back opened again. The floating alien entered. As he shut the door he waved his hand and a light from an unseen source flooded the room. 

“Brother, you are failing the tests.” Ebony Maw frowned as he made a few gestures. Soon Loki was floating again, positioned so that his belly was facing up. 

“You aren’t done yet, my brother. You must make our father proud.” The floating alien hovered his hands over Loki’s belly and Loki let out a sharp gasp as more pain washed over him in an overpowering wave which was followed by nothingness. 

He woke up on the floor, an unknown amount of time having passed. His stomach was fine, he put his hand on it and pressed. No pain, it felt like nothing had happened. 

Next to him was more of the gray greul and another cup of delicious water. Loki was surprised to find that he was not only hungry but capable of eating. 

As soon as he finished eating the door swung open again. His stomach threatened to reject his bland meal when he recognized the blue cyborg woman.

She squatted down next to him and studied his face curiously. “So you’re a sorcerer, huh? Like Ebony Maw? I’m not impressed, but Father chose you for a reason. I am Nebula, my sister who so easily defeated you the other day is Gamora.”

Loki glared at her. “I care not what your names are. I am worthy of no one. Your father has made a mistake.”

“Unfortunately, my father doesn’t make mistakes, brother.” Nebula stood up. “Get up now. Let’s see how you do when you know what’s coming.”

The Cyborg waited for Loki to get up, when he didn’t immediately obey she kicked him viciously on his side. 

Loki gasped and angrily got to his feet. His magic was bound and he had no daggers to throw so he took an impulsive swing at her. 

Nebula easily dodged it and punched him so hard that he took a step back. 

Loki felt blood in his mouth. He was angry at his situation and decided to take it out on this irritating cyborg. He stepped forward and threw a punch that knocked her head back, but she was strong and did not falter in her stance.

“That’s better, little sorcerer, show me what else you’ve got.” Nebula blocked the next punch and aimed a kick that should have put him on the ground, but he managed to dodge it and countered with a kick that landed but did not fell the cyborg. 

“Nice try” taunted Nebula. “I don’t have that many original parts, you will have a hard time hurting me.”

Next she grabbed his arm and twisted hard. He heard bones snap and brilliant sparks of pain exploded in his head. The cyborg grabbed his other arm and pulled a rope from her belt. She quickly tied his injured arm to his good one and hooked the rope to a thick metal loop on the wall over his head. His face was smashed against the stone wall, splitting his lip. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” He cried out. 

“I’m going to punish you for your weakness.” Nebula grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked, her cybernetic arm easily ripping the fabric. Then she did the same with his trousers. Leaving him cold and naked with his face against the wall and his arms tied above his head. 

Loki heard the snap of a whip as the cyborg let him know what was next for him. He flinched at the sudden sound. 

On the third snap his body jerked and writhed, the shattered bones of his injured arm grinding together. His porcelain skin cut by the whip from his shoulder down to his opposite hip. He hoped to black out, but his hopes were dashed by the second lash of the whip, making a close parallel line of dripping red next to the first. 

After the third lash he felt Nebula’s breath as she leaned her body against his bleeding back. “Do you like that, sorcerer?” She reached her hand between him and the stone wall and grabbed his flaccid cock, giving it a deceivingly gentle stroke. 

“What do you want from me!?” Loki hissed. 

Nebula chuckled as she continued to stroke him. Nothing was happening and he wondered what she was thinking. She pressed her body tightly against his injured back and started to nuzzle his neck, soon switching to sucking and nibbling. 

Loki shuddered, his body was starting to respond and it infuriated and shamed him. “Please stop.” 

Nebula chuckled, setting her mechanical hand on his shoulder she continued to stroke him, lingering on his tip and caressing the ridge. 

His traitorous cock only became harder as her stroking accelerated. She snorted and shook with laughter, jarring his shattered arm. 

He yelped at the pain but endorphins numbed him and his attention was on the tension building below, begging for release. 

She suddenly stopped and pinched the top of his cock, hard. He screamed and he felt like he was going to explode as she let go and then started stroking him roughly and with purpose. He tried to fight it but eventually he lost and he came hard against the wall, his face burning with shame and anger as his whole body became limp. 

He heard the sound of a blade leaving a sheath and flinched as she cut the rope that held him to the wall. He fell into a heap. 

“You’re pathetic,” she spat as she turned and abandoned the room. 

Ebony Maw floated past her. The door slamming as the two switched places. 

The floating alien glanced at the mess on the wall, then raised his hands. Loki was levitated off of the ground. His body was stretched out and he was positioned on the air face down with his hands at his sides. Loki sensed that the Maw had floated over to him and he was studying the lashes on his back but doing nothing to repair them.

Suddenly the alien made a sharp movement with his wrist and Loki was roughly twisted so he was face up. 

“I understand that you were a prince,” Ebony Maw mumbled disinterestedly. “No one is looking for you now. Your royal family has discarded you as the garbage they believe you to be.” 

The alien roughly twisted his broken arm with his magic, examining it without touching it. “They don’t care what happened to you. They thought you unworthy. Only our father, the mighty titan, recognizes your true value.”

With that the Maw put his hands above Loki’s broken arm and the pain crescendoed until his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out. 

***

Loki woke up on the floor again, still naked. There was another bowl of the gray gruel and more water. He sat up on the cold floor, examining his arm which showed no sign of the complicated break it had the last time he was awake. He flexed it and opened and closed his hand to test it. It was as good as new. 

The gruel tasted different today, a little more bitter than usual, but it was never tasty. He was glad for the water to wash it down. 

He started to feel a little tingle, he was getting a spontaneous erection. How annoying, he thought. 

The door opened and the cyborg walked in. She had a smirk on her face that brought Loki instant rage. 

“Oh don’t be that way,” she cooed “I think you liked our little game last time.”

“Go away, leave me.” Loki snarled. 

“I think you are happy I’m here.” She lewdly stared at his twitching cock. 

“You put something in my food!”

“What if I did? Maybe I wanted you a little more responsive. Get up!”

Loki hesitated, she grabbed him by the wrists and yanked, transferring both of his hands to her mechanical hand. Again she pulled a rope from her belt and bound him. Then she pushed him onto his back and fastened his bound hands above his head. 

He kicked at her, but she straddled his thighs, she was heavy and he found that he couldn’t move. 

She began to stroke his hard cock. He growled and spit at her but his body had its own agenda. He twisted to throw her off, but she held steady. 

“You are nothing, your body is a plaything”. She snarled. “Until you are ready to join your father Thanos family you are just meat for sport!”

She slapped his face with her mechanical hand, leaving fingerprints across his face. 

She stroked him to a quick release and got off of him. He lay panting and glaring at her. She took out her knife to cut his bindings. “You bore me, princeling.” She left the cell. 

Whatever was in the gruel was not letting him rest. He was erect again within a few minutes. His cock demanded his attention and he struggled to ignore it, but after time he found he had to give himself release or it became painful. 

Several times he had to tend to his need, tears streamed down his face and he sobbed out loud, no longer caring, having lost his dignity. 

After that no one came to the cell for longer than he could count. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep he would awake screaming from vivid nightmares. Often he would see the door slamming shut as he awoke. He knew that Ebony Maw was responsible. 

A while after he stopped counting meals, both of the alien sisters walked in. “You’re no prince, no royalty! You’re nothing unless Thanos says you are.” Said Gamora 

“I don’t remember telling anyone about my past.” Loki watched the sisters as they took their positions on either side of him. 

“Ebony Maw took it all from your mind while you were asleep. There is nothing you can hide from us, little princeling.” The green woman smirked. 

This time he was ready for the punch the green woman threw at him and ducked to avoid it. 

Unfortunately, Nebula was behind him and kicked out his knees from under him and he fell to the floor. He moved quickly to avoid the kick Gamora aimed at his ribs and stood up. 

He threw a punch at Nebula and connected solidly, sending the cyborg to the ground. Gamora took out a knife from a holder at her belt and flashed at him. He avoided the first swing but the second slashed his abdomen and he felt a strange, warm, wet weight on his naked feet. He held his hands to his stomach and looked down to see several coils of intestines draped, glistening and pink across his bare feet. 

Gamora laughed and threw another punch that only hastened his collapse. She walked out of the room. 

Nebula crawled over to him and started to try to put his guts back into his abdominal cavity. He stared at her as if she were insane. He was barely conscious when Ebony Maw floated into the room and shooed the cyborg away. Nebula stood up and backed to the doorway. Her solid black eyes betrayed nothing. 

“Go Sister! Leave us!” The thin lipped alien snapped as he hovered his hands over Loki’s gaping wound. Nebula turned and left the cell. 

Loki’s guts began to slither and twist as they put themselves back in their place. The pain was excruciating and the wet sounds of their siding into place was nauseating. Loki heard a scream that he only recognized as his own right before he passed out. 

***

Once again he woke up naked and intact. He looked down at his belly and saw a long red scar but there was no pain. The bowl of gruel and water were right where they always were. He sighed as he reached for them. 

Ten meals later a new alien entered the room. He had a club and he started swinging without a word. Loki fell to the ground and the alien continued with his beating, breaking both arms and several ribs before he turned and silently walked out of the room. 

Soon after Ebony Maw returned and floated Loki in the air, turning him and jarring the breaks until Loki just gave in and screamed until he was hoarse. Then the alien would chastise him for his weakness and roughly set his bones. 

This scenario repeated itself every 10 meals for months until Loki would be hysterically sobbing at the tenth meal. 

Then, one day after five meals the door opened and the cyborg walked in. “Your family only loved your older brother, the golden one.” She said with an odd tone to her voice. “You were never good enough for them.” Her voice trailed off.

Her face looked a little different today, there was a new metal patch on her blue skin. She caught Loki looking at it and quickly covered it with her flesh and blood arm. 

“How did they punish you when he defeated you?” She said through her teeth. 

Loki just looked at her curiously as she sat on the cell floor across from him.

“Whenever Gamora outshines me, or defeats me in battle, Father replaces another piece of my body with machinery,” her finger now lightly stroked the new metal patch on her face. 

Then she stood up. “Get up.”

Loki quickly complied, not wanting to be kicked in the face.

The cyborg studied his naked form, as if trying to decide what to do with him. Then, lightning fast she grabbed his arm and turned him around. “Bend over, princeling.”

“I will not!”

Nebula chuckled and dragged him to a hidden switch on the wall. “You will.” When she flipped it a small table rose from the cell floor. Her mechanical hand flashed and grabbed a fistful of his filthy curls, roughly pushing him face down against the cold metal surface.

In seconds shackles emerged from the legs of the table and when she kicked his ankles into them they snapped tightly around them. He tried to get up but she shoved him back down and held his wrists to be captured by shackles in the opposite end of the small table. 

She then backed up to admire her handiwork. Loki’s pale skin was forming goosebumps from the cold table. His legs were spread and his body enticingly displayed. 

Nebula pulled out her whip and again started to snap it in the air. Loki struggled against the shackles, his stomach twisting and clenching with the anticipation. 

“I showed weakness in our last encounter. I paid for that. You’re going to pay for it too,” she snarled as she lashed the whip across his pale buttocks. 

Loki took a deep breath but held his tongue. He wasn’t going to give her anything. 

She swung again and again, the whip cutting flesh and blood pouring from the wounds. 

She finally stopped, panting and walked to the table. Loki felt her warm, flesh and blood hand almost caressing his wounds, smearing the blood around and almost massaging it into his muscles. She slipped her hand between his cheeks and circled his entrance. “This is all you are good for-fallen prince.” She said as she slipped her finger inside. 

Loki winced and scowled as she added another finger, using his blood as a thin, ineffective lube. She took her time, she was very slow and disturbingly gentle as she added fingers. Even though he fought her, she was able to continue adding. Eventually her thumb was added and she slowly pushed her whole hand into his ass. 

He gasped at the pain as the stretching filled him. He clenched his teeth together so tightly that he thought they might break. The fullness was almost too much for him to take and his mind was unable to focus on anything else. 

Nebula relaxed her hand and very slowly began to pull it out. “Now you are ready for use.” She said as she left the cell, leaving him shackled and the door wide open to his humiliation. 

He heard steps as another entered the room. They said nothing but he felt a clawed hand rest on his lower back as his entrance was once again breached. This creature showed no mercy as it savagely took its pleasure from him. After a final grunt it pulled out and moved out of the way for the next creature in line. 

Claws grabbed his hips and the process repeated itself, more times than he could count. He tried to block his reality from his mind, but they kept invading his consciousness as they invaded his body. Multiple pairs of claws holding him in place as they violated him, leaving scratches and trails of blood wherever they landed. 

Eventually there was a pause. He felt the air on his ass as the liquids inside him drizzled to the floor. How much of it was his blood? 

Suddenly a high pressure stream of cool water hit him. It washed away the blood and whatever else had soiled him, but it stung so badly his eyes watered. 

Then the door slammed and the shackles released. The table slamming back into the ground knocked the wind out of him. 

He couldn’t sit up, the pain was too much. He just lay on his belly on the damp floor and sobbed until the blackness took pity on him. 

***

He woke up dressed in his green leather armor, his ceremonial helmet on the ground next to him. His backside wasn’t so sore and he found that he could sit up. He was still filthy. There was soft light in the room and he saw the sorcerer, Ebony Maw, floating in the corner. 

“Get up, princling. Are you ready to take your place with your brothers and sisters and serve our magnificent father?” The Maw asked in a singsong tone of voice. 

“Never! I will never serve those who have done these things to me!”

“You are privileged to be conditioned for our father’s use, and he has great plans for you, little sorcerer.”

“No! Just kill me, please!”

Ebony Maw chuckled gently. “Death is a privilege you have not earned. Our father gives it out only to his chosen ones, and you have been chosen for other tasks.”

“He has made a poor choice, I am of no value.”

“Our Father sees value that your pathetic family could not, and the chitauri have found value in your body, have they not?” The floating sorcerer’s tone was bland, like he wasn’t fully paying attention to the conversation. 

Loki felt bile rise to the back of his throat. He didn’t care to have that sort of value. 

The doorway was blocked as the huge purple alien entered the room. 

“Leave us, Maw.” Thanos said gently. 

Ebony Maw Floated backwards out of the room, his pale bald head bowed low. 

The purple Alien scrutinized Loki’s face. After a few moments he started talking. 

“You, who were born to be a king, were neglected and denied by Odin Allfather, he robbed you of your birthright. I can restore what was taken from you.” Thanos said with an oddly calming tone. 

“At what price?” Hissed Loki. 

“Your fealty. You will become one of my children. You will fetch an artifact for me. For that you shall be a King, I will give you an army and a planet to rule.”

“And what if I refuse?” 

“My children will continue to persuade you, you will comply, eventually.” The titan said softly as if it were a simple fact. 

“What is the artifact?”

“A four dimensional cube, a tesseract containing an infinity stone, the Space stone. I will have them all and I will return balance to the universe for the pleasure of Lady Death.”

“And for this infinity stone you will make me a king? I never wanted to be a king, I only wanted to be equal to my brother, Thor, in the eyes of our father!”

“Oh how you fool yourself, my son who was born to be king! Your birthright was stolen from you, you deserve a planet to rule! It is your destiny! I will return you to the path you were born to walk!”

“The Aesir never intended for you to sit on a throne, my little Frost Giant runt! They only loved their natural child, Thor, you were an afterthought, no longer useful- to be discarded. They have never even mourned your loss, my little princeling.” 

“My mother loved me.” Loki said quietly. “She taught me her magic and comforted me when the others would exclude me.” 

“She was the greatest liar of all, little prince, she even fooled you. She only loved her natural born son, she did what she was told with you and hated every minute.”

Loki was quiet, his eyes were hot with unbidden tears. 

“First I will send you to persuade your brother's scientist friend. I believe you have the power to do that?”

Loki instantly found himself in a dark corridor looking in a window. Two men were looking at the tesseract in a briefcase and discussing its power and potential. It was a simple thing for Loki to push the scientist’s natural curiosity over the edge.

Then he was back in the cell with Thanos. 

“Good work my child.”

A new alien walked into the cell, he was almost completely covered with a brown cloak, but gray hands with double thumbs peeked from the sleeves. 

“My child, the Other will supply you with an army of Chitauri, none of the ones who participated in your conditioning will be in their ranks, they will obey your commands.” Thanos looked to the Other, who gave a nod. 

“I will also give you this weapon, it contains the mind stone, it will help you to capture the wills of those who can assist you.” The titan conjured a scepter. It looked tiny in his massive, purple hand as he held it out to Loki. 

Loki took it, and on impulse he got down on one knee and bowed his head to the purple giant. 

“You are ready now, my child.” Thanos’ voice faded as Loki was pulled to earth by the Tesseract.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
